Lo que tuve y perdi
by safiro
Summary: A veces damos por un hecho que tenemos seguro los sentimientos del ser amado, pero si los descuidamos, estos puedes decidir buscar la felicidad...


**Espero les guste, es el primer fic que escribo yo solita espero les agrade... jeje**

* * *

><p>Luego de descubrir que su Amigo Albert era su tutor y tío abuelo, el cariño que sentía por él aumento, y creció a una más cuando descubrió que era su príncipe de la colina, su primer ilusión, su amor platónico, termino aceptando su verdad, lo amaba, y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando él le confesó que sentía lo mismo, no pudo sentirse más feliz y a la vez mas nerviosa, ya que él se acerco con toda la intención de besarla y así lo hizo, esto la hizo recordar aquel primer beso robado y compararlo, este era especial.<p>

Él no espero mucho y le pido que fueran novios, ella emocionada acepto, pasados unos meses luego del reconocimiento de este como el patriarca le pidió matrimonio, ella feliz acepto, él fijo la fecha para después de su cumpleaños número 18, ella accedió, se amaron uno al otro entregándose sin temor, uniéndose en alma, corazón y cuerpo como uno solo, no una, ni dos, ni tres veces, las que fueron necesarias para saciar su pasión. Ella se fue a vivir a la mansión para estar cerca de él, aguantando los desplantes y humillaciones por amor.

Él la dio por segura, ella confiaba en él, las consecuencias de la guerra llegaron y con ello sus trabajos aumentaron, no se veían con frecuencia y cuando lo hacían él era frio por las quejas sobre ella y el silencio que ella mostraba, él la daba por segura ella esperaba paciente y aguantaba por amor, su cumpleaños llego y él lo celebro, un hermoso anillo le regalo, al teatro la llevo y a su viejo amigo reencontró, hablaron y rieron, el tiempo recordaron, los recuerdos de nostalgia los lleno pero los tres amigos reunidos estaban. Los rubios no contaron de su relación, el castaño de su divorcio hablo, terminaron de cenar y se despidieron con pesar, el actor de gira se iría y la pareja a celebrar.

El cansancio en el rubio era notorio, por lo que con un sencillo beso y la promesa del mañana, no se dio más.

El tiempo paso, y nada sucedió, él trabajaba mucho, ella perdía su ilusión, un día de tantos, que unos minutos pudieron hablar ella le recordó su promesa, él tiempo pidió…

Sin embargo toda flor, sin agua ni sol se marchita y se va, él trabajaba por su familia, por un futuro mejor, el tiempo lo consumió y no lo noto, un sobre le llego extrañado lo abrió, y lamentándose vio como el anillo de este salió, la nota era simple.

**"En esta carta quiero dejarte todo mi amor, y decirte "Gracias" por haberme ayudado, por haberme entendido. . . Me cuesta, tanto decirte adiós. . .Adiós, que tengas suerte si no vuelvo a verte**** …Perdón si alguna vez sin querer te hice daño… Yo sé que algún día tú vas a entenderme. Que seas tan feliz como he sido a tu lado"**

Quiso buscarla, salir y encontrarla pero su cita de negocios llego, el trabajo nuevamente lo consumió. El tiempo paso, de ella no supo mas, pero un dia en un bar a su amigo encontró.

-Terry, tanto tiempo que haces en chicago

-desde aquel cumpleaños, ya hace dos años, vine a pedir la mano de mi novia

-Te casa?

-Si! que cuentas?

-Candy se marcho… **también la he perdido, Ahora comprendo el dolor tan profundo que- **el castaño lo interrumpe...

**- ****Lo siento por ti, esa clase de amor no se olvida, Yo lo sé muy bien... **sinceramente **lo siento por ti…Te comprendo amigo, has perdido a una gran mujer. . . **la has buscado

-si… en el hogar de Pony me han dicho que esta con alguien y es feliz… tu sabes de ella **Ayúdame a encontrarla amigo del alma,**

- **De qué te serviría traerla contigo? No puedes retener lo que un día has perdido**

- los has visto

-si

-ese maldito la alejo de mi… **No lo entiendo, te juro, la he querido tanto, solo Dios sabe cuánto…Nunca pensé que de esta manera me iba a pagar..**

-Albert sabes que las cosas no son así, ella me lo conto** -**lo invito a sentarse - **ese hombre, no quiso hacerte daño, no le guardes rencor, compréndelo  
>ese hombre solo vino a ocupar, el enorme vacío que en ella tu amor dejo<strong>

-**Cometí mil errores, descuide tantas cosas, pero ella sabía que yo no podía vivir sin su amor**.

-**Tienes que olvidarla aunque te haga daño tal vez a su lado ahora sea feliz, compréndelo sé muy bien lo que sientes pero voy a decirte  
>lo que ella me hablo<strong>: **"cuéntale que estoy muy bien que fueron muchos años de soledad que ya nunca podría volver con él".**

-Terry tu sabes donde esta **convéncela**

-Albert amigo **no lo puedo hacer**

-Por favor habla con ella **convéncela  
><strong>  
>Te lo digo ella fue clara cuando me dijo: <strong>"Dile que así es mejor que al fin ahora hay alguien que piensa en mí que tiene tiempo y me demuestra amor"<br>**  
>-Terry sé <strong>que él le mintió<strong>

-Albert **por que hablas así** tú no eres así… **Olvídate de ella y empieza de nuevo, si yo lo he conseguido, tú puedes hacerlo. .**

-Porque **sé que él le mintió**

-Albert hermano **ese hombre se nota que la quiere la he visto tan cambiada está mucho mejor, tú lo sabes y por eso te duele, él ha puesto en su vida una ilusión. **Esa que se rompió

- llévame con él preséntamelo **si pudiera hablarle, se que él comprendería, yo le haría saber que ella está junto a él por dolor.  
><strong>  
>-Albert- palmeándole la espalda - <strong>ya no te engañes, ella lo quiere la vida da solo una oportunidad, acéptalo aunque se lo que sientes<br>yo tengo que decirte lo que ella me hablo. "cuéntale que soy feliz que a veces me da pena mirar atrás, pero no tengo miedo, quiero cambiar".**

-Terry **como pudo cambiar**después de amarnos así, es mi mujer

-Albert **se ha cansado de ti** de tu distancia, de tu compromiso por el trabajo, de tu alejamiento, de la sociedad

-No te creo **como pudo cambiar**

- Ella solo me dijo **"Dile que hoy he vuelto a creer, que alguien necesita por fin mi amor que con pequeñas cosas me ha hecho bien".  
><strong>  
>-Maldición Terry <strong>ese hombre<strong> me** robo** su amor

-**no fue culpa de él**, Albert tú la distes por sentada y la descuidaste **No pensaba encontrarte, amigo del alma, pero estamos aquí y no me puedo ir sin decir la verdad, aunque el dolor sea profundo, sigue mi consejo, trata de olvidarla **

-No, No , No **ese hombre robo**a mi pequeña

Albert- respirando profundo y mirándolo a los ojos -**Ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño, no le guardes rencor, compréndelo no lo dudes, es tu amigo y te quiere porque ese hombre **– suspira y le coloca la mano sobre el hombro **- ese hombre soy yo.**

El rubio se levanto sorprendido y miro a su rebelde amigo, y agobiado dejo el lugar.

Una semana después en la capilla de un humilde orfanato se celebraba la boda intima del mejor actor de Broadway y una humilde enfermera, hija consentida del lugar, en presencia de amigo y familia, y tras el beso de pacto de aquel sufrido amor, controlaba las lagrimas no por la felicidad que la embargaba sino por la melodía triste que escuchaba quizás de despedida, quizás de disculpa lo cierto era que un hombre rubio vestido con el Kit familiar desde una colina tocaba la gaita en honor de la feliz pareja.

* * *

><p>Lo subrayado en negro es la letra de las canciones de Pimpinela y Dyango <strong>Ese hombre<strong> y algunas frases de **Ese hombre 2**


End file.
